1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a clamping structure for a tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A wrench or a socket is a common tool. A clamping structure of the wrench or the tool may clamp one end of a bolt or a nut for rotation. Moreover, the clamping structure is a major part of a wrench or a socket to rotate the bolt or the nut.
The clamping structure of the wrench usually has several teeth for gripping the bolt or the nut. In general, the teeth of the wrench can grip the bolt or the nut tightly, so that the bolt or the nut can be rotated smoothly. However, since each tooth is small and sharp, a side surface of the bolt or the nut is easily to be damaged.
Moreover, after being damaged, the bolt or the nut may have few actual resistant regions against the wrench, and thus only one of the teeth of the damping structure can rotationally displace the damaged bolt or the damaged nut.